First Sight
by Aerilon452
Summary: Harry is with Uma after she returns to the Isle. COMPLETE. ONE SHOT Harry/Uma


**SUMMARY:** Harry and Uma after she returns to the Isle.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of Descendants.

 **RATING:** T

 **PAIRING:** Harry/Uma

 **FIRST SIGHT:**

Harry could remember the first time he met Uma. They'd both been about eight, and he at the mercy of his pirate father. It was late evening, they were on the dock, and his father was threatening to cut his left hand off. Harry stood his ground even though he was shaking with fear on the inside. He didn't want to lose his hand to his father's rum soaked rage. Captain Hook was no longer the feared pirate he used to be; not here on the Isle. Harry stood his ground, showing no fear. If he did, his punishment would be worse than nearly losing his hand.

Thus entered Uma. She'd been a little on the small side, but she'd certainly been scrappy, and fearless. It's what had drawn Harry's attention in the first place. He'd seen her pass by, saw the anger on her face at what was happening to him. Then she was gone. Harry thought she was leaving him to his fate, but then out of nowhere a dead fish smacked into the back of his father's head. Harry had been shocked. No one had ever dared to do that to his father.

Uma had spent the few minutes of freedom she had walking the docks. It was nearing the night shift over at the restaurant, and she hated it. As she continued on, she heard yelling. Not an unusual occurrence on the Isle, but this time, it had her stopping. Harry was being threatened by his father again. Uma could turn a blind eye to his plight. She could, and should, walk away. It wasn't her problem. But then she thought about all the times her mother yelled at her, belittled her, and forced her to do things she didn't want to do. She wasn't going to turn a blind eye to another kid suffering under the ruthless hand of their parent.

Uma was small for her age, and other kids underestimated her because of it. So did most adults. She walked away until she found what she needed, and that was a rather large, freshly caught fish. She picked it up, hurling it right at the back of Captain Hook's head. The pirate howled in rage allowing her to slip around him. Uma took Harry's hand, and said, "Follow me." Together they ran for it. Street after street, they dodged Isle inhabitants, finally ending up in the center of town. They stopped to catch their breath, but they couldn't linger too long. If what she knew about Captain Hook, he wouldn't let this offense slide. It was better if they laid low out of town for a while. They needed to get to the far side of the island.

Harry had followed her since that day. He smiled at the memory, looking down at his side where Um was curled in against him; sleeping. She'd made it back to the Isle, back to their ship, and immediately crawled into bed. As gently as he could, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Then he smiled again. Her braids were still wet. Harry breathed in the scent of her. The ocean. One day they would set sail away from the Isle. That was their ultimate plan. Well, after raining down certain evil on Auradon.

Uma groaned, hiding her face in the blanket that covered her and Harry. She'd been so tired after her return that she didn't remember falling into the bunk. Opening her eyes, she saw Harry smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Are you disappointed with me?" she asked knowing that she could when they were alone. In private they weren't 'Captain' and "First Mate'. They were just Uma and Harry.

"Of course not," Harry replied wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly. Nothing she could do would ever disappoint him. If anyone in this world had his complete and total confidence, it was Uma. She'd proven herself time and again. She had one set back. It happened. They were villain kids. They bounced back, badder than ever.

"You were right," Uma admitted. She rolled over, but Harry didn't let her put too much distance between them. He moved with her, pressing in tight against her back. The weight of his was a comfort.

"About what, love?" Harry asked, even though he knew what she was referring to. Uma had spent so much time coveting Mal's territory. Now that she had it, she didn't want it. She wanted Auradon as well.

Uma sighed. She took his hand, lacing their fingers together, "Let Mal have Auradon. It's not worth the hassle. And it's so boring over there. At least here we can do what we want, when we want." No, this was where she belonged. The Isle was her's, and so was the son of Hook. They had their ship, and as soon as she could find a way to bring the barrier down, they would set sail and never return.

"Who needs to be surrounded by a bunch of goodie goodies anyway?" Harry laughed. Give him the docks, and his wharf rats, any day of the week. This was where the action was. They were made stronger by constant struggle, by fighting to stay on stop.

"We don't need anyone." Uma said finally. As long as she had Harry, her world was complete. Sure, it would have been nice to put Mal in her place, but in the end. It really worth it. The Isle was her territory and she had what it took to run it. Mal didn't. Not anymore.

"Rest now, you need it," Harry reached up above the bunk, dousing the lamp, plunging them into utter darkness. They had the sound of the ocean, the trickle of moonlight, and the rocking of the ship to send them off into slumber with. Tomorrow was another day. If Uma wanted, she would make new plans for the destruction of Auradon, and he would be there beside her; helping. Harry Hook always did what Uma wanted.

 **THE END**


End file.
